tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Twitter Trouble
When the entire school is in a Twitter war, Kaitlin decides to try and put an end to this all. Episode Summary It was just a normal day at school, until the camera pans over to Jens and Riley about to pick a fight. A bunch of guys are gathered around, hoping to place some wagers. Jens and Riley start fighting, and the crowd goes wild. Kaitlin and her friends look over and notice the fight going on. They wonder what's going on. They go over and ask how the fight even started. Chandler says it was some posts on Twitter. Kaitlin decides to get on Twitter. There are so many harsh tweets directed at people. There are also mean parody accounts directing tweets at people. Kaitlin thinks something needs to be done about this. She hopes this Twitter thing doesn't get any worse too. The next few days at school seem okay. Everything seems to be normal. That is, until Austin starts complaining about a tweet that Carson posted. Then Cyrus complains to Trev, who complains to Lexi, who complains to Haven, who complains to Cameron, who complains to Josie. And the chain just continues. Kaitlin starts getting really concerned that something bad is going to happen. On Saturday, Kaitlin and Savannah are walking through town when all of a sudden, there's a bunch of cannons lined up. Kaitlin and Savannah wonder what's happening. Cyrus is declaring fire. Kaitlin and Savannah are very confused and scared. Just then, shots are fired. Kaitlin tries to ask someone what the whole purpose was of this war. Chloe says it's about Riley's latest tweet. Kaitlin tells everyone to cease fire and stop. Everyone stops and Zac is scared about the freeze frame they're in. Kaitlin starts explaining to everyone about how they need to be nicer to each other and focus on all the positives of everyone. Everyone agrees. The following day, everyone seems to be acting nicer to each other. Savannah is happy with what Kaitlin did. Kaitlin is too. She thinks they should celebrate with some Burger King. Kaitlin is more than happy to go. She just hopes she doesn't have to run laps on the track afterwards. Savannah laughs and says she won't have to. Production Information * CGI is used on many war elements, and some effects in the fight at the beginning of the episode * Sixth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * An instrumental of "House of the Rising Sun" by Five Finger Death Punch is heard during the fight between Riley and Jens * A poster can be seen in the cafeteria with the Fateful Five crossed out, referring to their defeat in "Straight Outta School" * Second time "Who Got Us In This Mess?" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard, the first time being in "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" ** It is heard when everyone is arguing in a chain * "Battle with Zavok" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard during the big war in town * Kaitlin mentions feeling sick after eating Burger King from "Savannah Strikes Again" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles